A Little Help with the LSAT
by maple leaf ninja
Summary: She's stressed, frustrated, and overworked. He's lazy, brilliant, and damn sexy. She's studying her butt off for the LSAT but he aced it without trying. She'll make him pay, but he might like that. ShikaTema. Rated M for lemons.


**AN: **Had the urge to write a lemon. Sorry if it's unpolished, I'll probably proofread it later, since it's already pretty late now. Please enjoy!

* * *

She absolutely hated him at that moment.

Here she was, a twenty one year old pre-law student who worked her ass off, barely able to maintain her 3.8 GPA while working 25 hours a week as an assistant at a small law firm. She had pretty much one more obstacle before getting into the law school of her dreams. And that was the LSAT. She had studied and slaved over the past four months, and, to her initial delight, her score went up about 10 points. She got a little bit faster each time, and the logic games started to make more sense. But then she reached a plateau. Even after back to back to back practice tests lasting about three hours each, she felt stuck. It felt like there were roadblocks in her head. And now, this _bastard_ has the balls to upstage her yet again?

"Why? Is it supposed to be really hard or something?"

That really hurt.

"You're full of shit."

Sure, they all said he was a genius, he's brilliant, whatever. They say he has a 4.0 despite having the work ethic of a swine, but there is just ABSOLUTELY no way he got a 177 on the practice LSAT.

"Whatever. Ask Ino if you don't believe me," drawled the lazy baritone, while he smiled that lopsided smile she found infuriatingly sexy.

He was a physics major for crying out loud. It took some people hundreds of hours and sometimes even thousands of dollars to get that score. All it took for that damn kid to get a fucking 177 was the threat of Ino on his ass if he didn't take the practice test like she said.

He leaned back against his computer chair and stretched, grunting as he cracked his back.

"Damn, felt good," he said as he rubbed neck.

She could see the outline of his slightly sculpted abs through his white T-shirt. She almost laughed. Brilliant yet lazy, and toned despite being pretty much allergic to exercise, he was a walking testament of the unfairness of life.

"Hey so, if you want, I could probably teach you a thing or two." She could hear the mirth in his voice, challenging her, teasing her.

"Oh," he continued, "of course it's not gonna be free." And there was that crooked smile again. Something inside her snapped, and she pounced on him

She wasn't sure if it was the stress, frustration, and anxiety, or if it was the unresolved sexual tension that they've had for the past two years, but she didn't care. All she knew was that he was gonna be ravaged whether he liked it or not. Fuck being an attorney, she was gonna be an animal—a beast in the sack, and he was her prey.

She threw him onto his bed, and ripped his shirt open.

"Woman, what the fuck?! You just—"

"Shut the fuck up," and she mashed her lips against his, not caring if their age difference was enough to induce people to make cougar jokes should they hear about this. She dug her hand under his black sweatpants, raking her hand against the trail of hair on his lower abdomen. She felt him hardening fast, and caressed his balls, eliciting a low, gravelly moan from him. She felt his breathing quicken as she nibbled on his ear, and felt a sense of empowerment. He may be smarter, but she has him breathless and subdued with the push of the right buttons.

"Lord…Temari…what do you want from me…"

"Oh?" She violently drew his pants to his knees, exposing him, seeing him almost vulnerable for the first time. "Do you want me to stop."

"Heh." His eyes were glazed with lust. That smirk was still there, but she was in control now. "You're kind of a bitch."

"You'll be taking that back soon," she chimed as she lowered her head to lick the base of his shaft.

"Jeezus…god…Temari…the door's unlocked."

"Fuck the door." She took in his length slowly, so slowly, to make sure it hurt him just a little.

"Temari…" He ran his hand through her hair, fighting the temptation to push her head down. He might be a chauvinist, but he was still a gentleman dammit. Luckily (or unluckily), she pinned his hands down to his sides, and god knows she's strong. And so continued the sweet torture—his manhood slowly being massaged by her hot, wet mouth. It was needless she was thoroughly enjoying the sight of him squirming.

"Do you want me, Shikamaru?" She stopped and blew on his swollen sex.

"Woman, don't stop." God, he hated her.

"Say it, you jerk." He's losing this one.

"I fucking want you. Happy now, you pain-in-the-balls—"

"See, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" To his consolation, she released her iron grip, and began shedding her clothes. Her shirt came off first, followed by her bra. Hating the two-second wait to see her naked, he reached up her skirt and tore off her panties. She gasped in feigned mortification.

"That was payback for my shirt."

A growl was all he got in response as she thrust herself upon him. She arched her back and moaned softly.

"God woman, you're so fucking gorgeous." He massaged her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to whimper in a way that flamed the fire in his loins. He tried to thrust harder, to quicken their pace, but she was in control, and she made sure he was aware of this. She tormented him, but he'd probably choose this over clouds any day. When finally, she rode him faster, because she was close to climax too, he rolled her over and slammed into her hard and fast, like a starving man, until she closed in on him, her walls pumping him. Then it was sweet release at last.

They lay there panting for a while. But then she realized she was no longer tense. The debris had finally cleared. She got dressed as quick as lightning and packed her things.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Gotta study." She blew him a kiss and left.

* * *

"Come on, Shikamaru, we know you got laid. It's so obvious. Just tell us who it is!"

"Naruto, just leave me alone."

"Chouji, you know who it is?" Apparently Kiba was curious too.

"Guys, give it up already. It's been two weeks. He's not gonna tell." Chouji wasn't the most intuitive person in their group, but he had a slight inkling as to who the mystery girl might be. That's why he had to suppress a smile when he heard Temari's voice.

"Am I interrupting a Hardy Boys meeting here?"

"Hey Temari, you know which girl Shikamaru boned last week?"

"No, no I don't…but whoever it is, he's pretty lucky to be getting some action." She slipped him an envelope.

"What's that?"

"Oh just something I needed help with. Enjoy yourselves, boys!"

* * *

When he arrived in his apartment, he opened the envelope and pulled out a copy of her LSAT scores. She circled her score—178—and wrote a personal note:

_Thanks for your help. If you want to have another study session, head over to my place at 10._


End file.
